


Hamsters

by poopsicle3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hamsters, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopsicle3/pseuds/poopsicle3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short destiel story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamsters

Castiel is humming an AC/DC song when Sam bursts through the door, sweaty, panting, and holding a fluffy ball.  
“Cas, man, I found a hamster in the car! We gotta hide it before Dean finds out!”  
“Why can’t he find out?” questions Cas, tilting his head to the side.  
“Dean probably won’t let me keep it,” frowns Sam, and then he grabs the other man’s arm and drags him to his room. He opens his closet and takes out a medium sized rodent cage.  
“Why do you have a hamster cage in your room?”  
Sam blushes and mumbles something about always having wanted a pet. Sasquatch then drags the ex-angel back to the kitchen where he hands him a knife and lettuce.  
Castiel stares at the objects until Sam explains that he doesn’t have anything else to put in the bottom of the cage so that’ll have to do for now.  
Cas begins chopping away while Sam runs off to God knows where doing God knows what.  
Curious, the blue eyed man picks up the hamster from the cage; he didn’t notice Sam put it in.  
“Well, aren’t you a cute thing,” says Cas as he is drawn closer and closer to the creature. Soon, they are nose to nose. Castiel can’t resist this weird human temptation so he closes the distance and pecks it  
There’s a poof! And then the hamster’s gone and Dean is falling from Cas’ hands to the floor with a loud oompf!  
Dean looks up at Cas and his eyes widen as he touches his lips and murmurs “True Love’s first kiss…”


End file.
